To enable even a novice who is unaccustomed to cameras to set appropriate image capture conditions, there has been proposed a camera having a guidance mode in which the camera displays a first layer of guidance display on a display unit such as an LCD, allows a user to select one of a plurality of items such as “I'd like a bright photograph of an object” or “I'd like to photograph an object against a backlight” in the first layer of the guidance display, displays a second layer of guidance display, which is developed as a lower layer of the selected item in the first layer of the guidance display, on the display unit, and allows the user to select one of a plurality of items such as “forcible flash operation” in the second layer of the guidance display, and thereby sets image capture conditions based on the selected items in the first layer of the guidance display and the second layer of the guidance display (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).